


The Best Of You Belongs To Me

by rangerdanger985



Series: omega arthur morgan [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha John Marston, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Intersex Arthur Morgan, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe a little OOC, Omega Arthur Morgan, Pre-Canon, Self-Esteem Issues, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, doing my part to add to that tag, explain that in the notes, forgot that one lol, i guess, its arthur duh, now for the good tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985
Summary: Arthur Morgan was not your usual omega, confused for an alpha by most of society he didn't argue the assumption, not when it got him what he wanted, but something things he couldn't ignore, a single point in time that proved just how much of an alpha he was not.he was going into heat and with the blackwater heist looming over his head he didn't have time to suffer through it alone, nor did he have time to find an alpha to shorten it.but maybe, an alpha would find him.orI'm bad at summaries and I wrote this in a little less than a week.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Series: omega arthur morgan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170287
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	The Best Of You Belongs To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, this is my first dive into A/B/O so I hope I did it justice, this is part of a series that I'm going to be playing with but I might not add part 2 for a while.
> 
> explanation time!
> 
> in this AU male omegas don't have an actual working penis so they can't get anyone pregnant but they can get pregnant because they have a vaginal opening just below where their testicles are.
> 
> they have smaller dicks usually and when they go into heat they stay flaccid (if that's the word for it)
> 
> alpha females have smaller penises but can still get omegas pregnant, they can also become pregnant themselves but that is extremely rare because of their contesting reproductive hormones.
> 
> betas, male or female, are largely similar to regular humans in that they aren't intersex (i believe that's the word for it) but I haven't thought much about them for this part, to be honest.
> 
> feel free to ask me any questions you might have on my Tumblr here 
> 
> https://danger-r-98-5.tumblr.com/
> 
> because I might not be explaining things right.

It was like clockwork, a bad clock that no one wanted to deal with, especially if they were Arthur Morgan, outlaw, bounty hunter, wanted man.

Omega.

Not that the last one was anyone’s business but his own and those few he liked and trusted enough to bed him.

Honestly, the overall existence as an omega wasn’t that bad, what with the scent suppressing lotion and Arthur's build and rough expression most people thought he was an alpha, and largely he was fine with that, until once every month or so when his body decided to remind him just how much of an alpha he wasn’t.

Omegas went into heat every one-to-three months depending on their fertility and it lasted anywhere from one to seven days.

Arthur was unlucky enough to apparently be extremely fertile because he had to deal with it every month. The regularity made it easy for him to track in his journal, but he despised the way it made him feel, just the same as knowing he was an omega made him feel pathetic.

Not because of the gender itself, most omegas were something to be admired even though they were treated much like children sometimes.

No, he hated it because he wasn’t like that. Omegas were usually soft and supple, with damn near graceful movements and a soft voice but Arthur, well.

He was all hard angles and sharp edges, a harsh voice and brute nature. It was how he passed for an alpha, but he hated how shit he was at even existing.

He’d always had low self-esteem but presenting as omega didn’t help, not when he’d had a gun in his hand since before, he was big enough to truly know how to use it.

It’s why he was so pissy at the moment, he could feel it coming, the early onset of the heat as he planned with Hosea just outside of Blackwater, the chills he didn’t let himself react to, even in the heat of the surrounding area.

He didn’t have time to be laid up for a week, not with the plans they had for the ferry that Dutch wouldn’t put off or the job he and Hosea were working.

And there weren’t any alphas in the camp he liked or trusted enough to spend it with.

Well, there was that new guy Charles, but he hadn’t spent enough time around him to get a read on him.

He sure as fuck wasn’t going to go anywhere around bill and Javier was a beta. He could probably ask one of the ladies, not Susan because she was basically his mother but maybe Karen or Abigail.

Not Abigail, she had jack to worry about and while he trusted Karen well enough, she and Sean had a thing going on, whatever that thing was not even they knew but it was a thing.

And he wasn’t about to pick someone up at the saloon, that was the best way to get an itch that wouldn’t go away.

Shifting in his seat he figured he might have maybe four days before it hit, maybe five as he was only just getting the chills.

Not a lot of time to figure it out.

Arthur should probably have been paying attention to Hosea and what he was saying but he couldn’t quite make himself. The old omega didn’t seem to mind though, possibly knowing what was bugging him. Hosea was past the heat age, hadn’t had one in years but he still had the sense about it.

He could also think Arthur was bored, he often got bored on long planning trips.

As they returned to camp, just outside of blackwater Arthur fled to his tent to stew and scribble in his journal, also checking the timing, hoping the chills were just his mind but no, it added up and it would hit him in the next four days.

Tapping his foot, he reached for a cigarette, trusting the lungs full of smoke to calm him, and glancing up as he exhaled to see a dark-haired young man.

John Marston.

The long-haired alpha was talking with Dutch, possibly about their ferry heist, but whatever Dutch was saying he didn’t like, frowning and glaring at the table they were standing around.

Hosea was sitting at said table and looked to be trying to keep the two from full out arguing but he also looked about ready to hit both upside the head. Arthur wouldn’t be surprised if he did, john could use a good smack to the head, maybe knock whatever was in that skull of his back to right.

Feeling Arthur's gaze, the younger alpha looked over at him, lifting a brow and Arthur snorted before looking away, returning to his cigarette.

He hadn’t thought about john as a possibility for his, problem, Arthur trusted the young alpha well enough, more than most of the members in the camp if he was being honest, but he was still pissed at him.

Three years ago, john had bolted without saying anything to anyone only to show up a year later as if nothing had happened, no explanation, no reason, just showed up riding that Morgan of his and got back to work like nothing happened.

Like the entire gang hadn’t thought he ended up getting himself killed.

Fucking asshole.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Dutch’s voice “Arthur! Got a job for you, my boy!” Arthur glanced up to see Dutch walking to the mouth of his tent, leaning on the pole propping it up. Arthur rose a brow at the look on the older man's face before shaking it off “what ya need?” he questioned.

The smile Dutch let slip should have been unnerving but Arthur was used to it by now “I want you to go with john out to a place called bear claw camp” Arthur lifted a brow at the name “why?” he felt himself asking and Dutch lifted a shoulder “Hosea heard in town there might be something of interest to us out there”

Arthur turned on his bed to fully face the man “so ya want me an Marston to ride into bear country, to someplace called bear claw camp, are ya trying ta get us ate Dutch?” he scowled at the man who shrugged “Pearson wants a bearskin for some reason so if you do come across one, don’t fill it too full of holes” the man turned and walked away with Arthur staring at his back.

Reaching up he rubbed his face and sighed, cursing the man under his breath, he knew of the location, it was at least a day’s ride, he wouldn’t have much time but maybe he could use it as an excuse to holed up until his heat was over.

Either way, he couldn’t say no, if Hosea heard it then the information had to be good.

It always was.

Shoving up from his bed he checked his handgun and then grabbed a rifle, in case they did run into a bear before walking to the horses where john was saddling his Morgan, and Boadicea was still saddled and nickered at Arthur as he came close, more than ready for another ride. Shoving the rifle into the saddle scabbard he swung himself up into his seat, waiting for john to do the same before looking up.

John was staring at him from under his hat, it made Arthur frown “ya got something ta say boy?” he snapped, and john shook himself, blinking before glaring at him “I ain’t no boy ya bastard” he rasped back.

John's voice had always been odd, the noose Dutch and Hosea had saved him from leaving its mark even if it wasn’t visible.

“then let's get this over with” Arthur kicked boa into a trot out of camp, jumping onto the road by loan mule stead to follow it past blackwater until they reached the great planes, glancing at each other before cutting off the road and allowing their horses to gallop across the stretch of dried grass and sparse trees.

The horses enjoyed it, neighing, and tossing their heads and john was holding his hat so it didn’t fly off, hair smacking at his face. Arthur didn’t have to hold his, the old hat that had once belonged to his father long fitted to his head with time. So, he was able to glance over, watch as johns horse tried to keep up with boa, and watch as John's face stretched into a grin.

Despite their tense relationship john was enjoying riding with him across the planes, like when they had been young, and Arthur had taught him how to ride. Arthur turned his face forward as his belly flipped, he shoved the thought and feeling away, blaming it on the fact that boa decided to jump across a rock outcropping instead of swerving around it as John's horse had.

He could hear laughing “what’s got into that horse of yours Morgan” johns yelled on the wind “she’s gonna break both your necks” Arthur felt his lips twitching despite himself and turned his head again “don’t be sore just cause ya can't keep up, ya should ‘a brought old boy, then ya might have had a chance!”

The sound john made was both amused and offended “I’ll show ya keepin up!” he yanked off his hat shoving it under his thigh before kicking his horse, leaning forward and the Morgan stretched out its legs, matching boas strides.

And then speeding up.

Boa snorted at being passed and Arthur laughed, leaning forward “get em boa” he encouraged, and the horse neighed, and then launched forward, quickly catching up and keeping pace with john who looked over and grinned.

The slowly setting sun caught in his eyes and shaded his face and Arthur's belly flipped again even as he grinned back.

They slowed only when they neared the denser trees and the small settlement of manzanita, not that it could really be called a settlement, it was more an outpost for trappers and traders.

Slowing to a walk Arthur bent forward and patted boas neck, praising her as john let out a laugh at his side “I don’t know why we don’t do shit like that no more” he said while taking his hat from under his leg, shaking it out and scowling at its creased nature before putting it back on.

“We use ta do it all the time” the warm happy feeling in Arthur's chest faded as he sat up and turned to look at the alpha “ya know why Marston” he said before kicking boa forward into a slow trot john frowning at his back, “I said I was sorry didn’t I?” he called but Arthur ignored him simply removing his own hat and raking at his hair, wiping the sweat from his brow before replacing it and following the road for a bit longer before sighing, the sun too low to continue.

John was silent as they set up camp just outside of manzanita, the joy of their ride quickly being forgotten, Arthur wished he could just forget it ever happened, that john ran away for a year, after all, he said he had his reasons, but he just couldn’t.

No one ever said that Arthur Morgan wasn’t good at holding a grudge.

~

Arthur woke up feeling odd, the preheat chills having faded now his body ached, but he ignored it sitting up from his bed roll to see john already awake, if he had slept at all.

Sighing Arthur pushed himself up and packed up his gear, letting john put out the embers of their fire before he sighed and ducked his head “let's get this over with” he said and swung onto boas back before looking at john.

Brown eyes were focused on him “I said I was sorry didn’t I?” john asked, standing at his horse's head and Arthur frowned at the repeated words “sorry don’t mean shit Marston, get on your horse” he looked away and adjusted his reins.

He heard john sigh then grunt before mounting up but then the man stopped and looked at him again “you alright Morgan?” Arthur glanced over to see the younger man looking at him with furrowed brows, genuinely concerned as Arthur wiped at his brow “be better when this is done, let's go” he steered boa toward bear claw camp and john kicked his horse into a trot to follow.

It was a short ride to the cabin, a few minutes at most but it felt longer to Arthur.

And it felt like a wasted trip when they found the location to be a mess.

“the hell are we supposed to find here?” john asked from beside him and Arthur lifted a shoulder, “Hosea says somethings here, then somethin's here, take a look around” he dismounted, ignoring the weakness in his legs, and pulled his rifle from its scabbard.

Slowly he walked toward the mostly intact cabin while john sighed in annoyance and looked around himself.

The location lived up to its name and there were several signs of bear activity but currently none present, they didn’t know how long that would last though so they were quick about searching, Arthur had very little luck, even in the lock box half hidden by the collapsed beams of one shack, he only found maybe $50.

“Arthur!” he spun around and stepped out of his location, looking for john who had shouted but finding nothing “Marston?” he questioned “in the well” Arthur blinked and turned toward the partially collapsed well “did ya get your ass stuck?” he questioned and approached to see john had his boots against one side of the well and his back on the other.

There was mud on his cheek but he was grinning “better than that” he held up a small lockbox and Arthur's brows lifted “son of a bitch” he said in approval “anything good” he leaned on the least rickety stone but it still showered gravel down on john who ducked “careful Morgan” he shouted and scowled up at him “I can't swim remember?” he looked down, back shifting against the stones behind him “there’s a good 8ft a water below me!”

Arthur snorted and rolled his eyes “then why’d ya chance it dumbass?” john looked like he wanted to shrug “cause this is a cache, I recognized the mark on the stones” Arthur leaned back to look at the stones and sure enough, there was a carving in one of them, a square inside a diamond.

He hummed and the looked to the side as their horses squealed and his eyes widened “this ain’t bad” john called from the well and Arthur hissed at him “shut up” he whisper yelled and the man frowned up at Arthur who wasn’t looking at him “what?” he questioned “bear” Arthur muttered, staring at the huge grizzly bear that was creeping out of the woods, sniffing around.

“shit” he heard john curse and agreed “get out of there” he said and heard john grunt before something splashed below him changing a glance back, he saw the younger man grabbing the rope he had apparently descended on.

The bear was sniffing around the first cabin, not yet noticing them “can ya shoot it?” john poked his head over the well with a grunt and Arthur shook his head “just piss it off” he muttered and knew the moment John saw it.

Just the same as he saw the moment the bear saw them as it reared back and roared.

“fuck” john said, and Arthur spun around reaching out and grabbing John's arm, yanking him from the well and toward their horses which were squealing.

John couldn’t quite get his feet at first, but he did grab Arthur's wrist, grip firm as they ran. Arthur could almost feel the bear coming down from its rearing, could feel the weight of it as it ran toward them.

Their horses were rearing but waited for them, boa only slightly calmer than John's horse but the moment Arthur was close enough to leap onto her back she was bolting away, john’s Morgan screaming as they fled.

The bear followed them all the way to the lower Montana river, where their horses jumped in and swam across, looking for a better crossing but they didn’t wait around for it to find one, spurring their horses on until they were lathered in sweat.

When they pulled to a stop they were all out of breath and john had lost his hat, their eyes met and suddenly they were both laughing, John's head was thrown back and Arthur bending forward with it, laughing at the fact they had just escaped death.

“was it at least worth it?” Arthur rasped and John shook his head “damn near drowned, chased by a grizzly, don’t think nothins worth that” but still he reached into his satchel, pulling out a wad of bills to toss at Arthur who caught them and looked, thumbing through them.

He hummed impressed “bout 300 for the camp with the nuggets I found” John held up a small bag and something metallic rattled in it “Pearson can buy himself a bearskin, I ain’t goin back for that thing without an army!” Arthur chuckled while putting away his cut of the profits.

John snorted from his side “said like we ain’t” he turned his head to meet the younger's eyes again and felt himself start to smirk, just the faintest curl of lips when it happened. Something in his belly shifted and warmth flooded his body, making him sweat.

Cursing under his breath Arthur ducked his head and pressed his fingers against his eyes, feeling himself start to leak.

Shit was early.

Why the fuck was in early?

Why now?

“Don’t have time for this" he muttered.

“Arthur” john said from his side but he didn’t want to look up “don’t” he hissed only to hear the other snort and probably roll his eyes “don’t ya don’t me, ya need ta get out of the open, not just cause that bear is probably still tracking us” Arthur lowered his hand and glanced over.

The young alpha wasn’t looking at him, he was looking behind them and relaxed in the saddle, even though Arthur was sure he could smell the heat, the color rising in his cheeks disproved his relaxed position.

“we ain’t far from aurora basin” john kept talking, words calm and level “there’s a cabin there, I been there before” Arthur frowned and furrowed his brows “the fuck were you doing out here” he questioned even though it really wasn’t his place to ask.

The look john gave him and the smirk on his lips told him he probably didn’t want to know “found it when I was hunting in tall trees, come on” he turned his horse to follow the river and boa followed almost without Arthur guidance.

He was kind of glad for it, his heat was coming on fast, faster than it ever had before and he was having issues staying upright in the saddle, he should have realized it when he woke up feeling weak that morning.

Should have told Dutch to shove the job, to send someone else with john but the thought of someone else riding with john made a bitter taste linger in his mouth that made him frown at his saddle horn, it was something better to focus on than the dampness slowly soaking into his jeans.

The wind was blowing toward him and carried just the faintest traces of johns scent on it which wasn’t helping, his body craving an alpha even as his mind fought it off.

It only took a few minutes to reach the basin, a cabin sitting on the other side of the water which john was riding straight through, boa following behind him.

Steps led up to a partly collapsed porch but the cabin itself seemed to be in one piece, john swung down from his horse, ground tying the beast before coming to Arthur's side and patting boas face when she ducked her head to nudge at him, looking for treats.

When he was young john would sneak the horse's treats all the time, apparently boa remembered this.

Slowly Arthur dismounted, planting his hands against boas shoulder and hip to keep his feet and ducking his head to ignore the weakness in his legs and the damp denim of his jeans “you alright?” john questioned and Arthur let out a shaky breath “shouldn’t be coming on this fast” he muttered.

John hummed, patting boas snout before turning to him “ya are off-cycle aren’t ya?” Arthur's brow furrowed, wondering how john knew that before the thought slipped away “yeah” he breathed and twitched when he heard the alpha step closer “do you need help inside?” he kept his voice low as if anyone was around to hear him.

With a snort, he pushed away from his horse and stumbled slightly, kept steady only by john taking his arm and putting a hand high on his waist, turning and helping him into the cabin.

Once inside Arthur didn’t pay much attention to the surroundings, more distracted by John's scent and the need to settle down which he soon did, groaning when he was settled down onto the bed, hearing the soft inhale from john at the sound.

“head back to camp” he rumbled trying to get comfortable on the bed “tell em whatever”

John was staring at him, he could feel it as he curled up “you want me to leave ya alone, in bear country, in heat?” he sounded scandalized, it was kind of amusing “do you want to stay?” Arthur shot back glancing over his shoulder to see john shifting from foot to foot, not looking at him.

Then john was looking at him “yeah, I do” Arthur snorted and turned onto his back, lifting a hand to his face “now he wants to stay” he muttered.

“I want to help" now he sounded annoyed, peeking through his fingers he saw John glaring at him “you said it yourself, ya ain’t got time for a full heat”

Sighing he turned away again “fine" he muttered and pressed his face into the pillow “just go take care of the horses first” he heard john hum, listened to the alpha slowly leave the cabin and sighed once he was gone.

Arthur was still confused as to why his heat had started early but he doubted he’d get any answers, he could already feel the pull of it, the slowly building need in his guts.

Kicking off his boots he tossed his hat and gun belt down with them, tossing his satchel to the side.

He was too fucking hot, sweat glimmering on his skin as he peeled off his clothes, tossing them to the floor in annoyance.

His pants and breeches were soaked with slick something that made him frown and kick them away, pulling up the blanket on the bed and growling as he curled up under it, facing the wall.

It still wasn’t bad yet, still just barely in the beginning of the heat, he maybe had a few hours before he was useless.

Heats weren’t what people thought they were, omegas didn’t go stupid and mindless, they got horny of course but their minds didn’t get filled with a desperate longing for an alpha knot.

At least Arthur’s heats had never been like that, his revolved around an ache between his thighs, deep inside of him where he couldn’t reach, clenching around nothing to the point it was almost painful at the peek of it all, but even though his thoughts were slow and distant he wasn’t mindless.

Once upon a time an alpha had stumbled across his camp during a heat, he hadn’t listened to Arthur’s warnings to get the fuck away from him and had ended with a bullet in his throat.

Would have been his skull but Arthur’s eyes had been fuzzy.

The most annoying part had been needing to move the body away from his camp, but the scent of blood had helped hide his heat scent from other nosy assholes.

It was never so bad he couldn’t defend himself. Although it hadn’t been quite this bad in a while and he was pretty sure it was John’s fault, the heat hadn’t really started to come on until they were riding across the valley, until he scented him on the air.

A scent that lingered in the cabin, faint but present, he couldn’t quite describe it, but it was like the sun, beating down on the grassy planes out west, it smelled like freedom, relaxing him into sleep.

He didn’t try to fight it, if john was serious about helping him through this heat then he’d need the rest.

~

It was the heat that woke him come early evening, his body coated with sweat, that scent was stronger in the small space of the cabin and it made him rumble quietly, pressing his face into the pillow and squeezing his legs together.

His thighs were soaked with sweat and slick, belly clenching in a way that had nothing to do with hunger.

Arthur's thoughts were coming slow and it took him a moment to comprehend that someone was speaking “you alright Morgan?”

John.

His voice had lowered slightly, the rasp closer to a snarl now and it made Arthur's body twitch before he was turning on his back and sitting up, eyes squinted as he looked around the darkening cabin before his eyes landed on john.

The younger alpha was crouched by the fire and looking at him with wide eyes, breathing slowly but his face was flushed, red staining his skin all the way down his throat and chest.

It took Arthur a moment to realize john was shirtless, his hair damp like he’d bathed recently.

He growled under his breath, scenting the air, and pushing past the scent of his own heat to pull johns into his lungs. John met his growl with one of his own, a little closer to a snarl and then he was moving.

Slowly the man stood and approached, stopping a few feet from him and eyes jumping around, breathing through his mouth as to not get lost in Arthur's scent “do you want me to mate you?”

Arthur growled, a bit louder even though his belly clenched with the thought of it, of being mated for the first time in so very long, his foggy brain couldn’t help picturing it and he felt the renewed gush of slick between his thighs.

But he wasn’t a normal omega, he wasn’t one to just spread his legs and john seemed to realize that, realize that Arthur wasn’t just going to submit no mater how much he wanted it.

One way or another it was going to be a fight, they both knew this but john was going to let him make the first move, shifting closer so he was in arms reach, unsurprised when Arthur reached out and yanked at him.

He let Arthur shove him to the bed on his back, Arthur moving to straddle his waist and growl down at him, hands pressed into his shoulders. John's eyes narrowed and even though he snarled in return his lips quirked.

John shifted, shoving at Arthur to get him off but he was oddly gentle about it, flipping around to try and pin Arthur.

It worked but only for a moment, Arthur quickly escaping his hold.

They wrestled for a while, neither of them wanting to get pinned until john started to get serious, pinning Arthur with strength and growling, pressing his face against Arthur's throat, and nipping at the skin there.

Arthur growled in response but stopped fighting, leaning his head back slightly as he let his body go loose, strength leaving the one arm john had grabbed by the wrist, his other arm dropping to the younger's pants, pulling closer now, rather than pushing away.

Slowly he felt himself submitting, clenched thighs relaxing and falling open, cradling John's hips there.

The thought crossed his mind that the younger was a surprisingly good fit.

“anything I should know?” john questioned against his skin, breath cool against the sweat there “don’t bite me” he rumbled and felt john hum before licking his throat and nuzzling against his jaw and the stubble gathered there “what about kissing?” he questioned.

Arthur's eyes opened, not quite sure when he closed them, to flick toward john who lifted from his spot, pushing himself up to hover over Arthur.

Lifting the arm john had pinned, he tangled his fingers into john's hair, tugging at the strands to pull him closer, shivering when they met, lips sliding together damn near perfectly.

Distantly Arthur wondered where john learned to kiss like this before his mind faded, conscious thought fading to the background as he felt one of John's hands on his thigh, sliding up from the knee and dipping between them.

His body twitched as a finger slid along his damp folds below his soft cock, trailing through the slick under the blanket that had somehow stayed with Arthur though their fighting, stroking back and forth a couple of times before john was sitting up and pulling away.

The younger grasped the blanket and pulled it away from Arthur's body before both of his hands slid down Arthur’s thighs, thumbs sliding along the crease of his legs before holding him open.

Watching as slick slid from him with every twitch of his body. Arthur made a sound he couldn’t quite describe at being so exposed to the alpha, legs trembling slightly as he clenched around nothing.

He heard john’s matching rumble, a mix of a moan and a growl as his eyes skated along Arthur's flushed body, breathing in the warm scent of him, slowly john shifted his hand, still holding Arthur open, and sank a finger into the slick heat of him.

Arthur whined at the intrusion, no longer feeling quite as empty but still craving more. The finger wiggled around inside of him for a moment before being joined by a second and then a third.

His hips lifted from the bed slightly, chasing the feeling as they slowly thrust inside of him, ignoring the wet sounds of it as he panted, slick dripping from John's hand.

The alpha leaned back over him again, pressing his face to Arthur's throat as he sped up, Arthur's legs trembling slightly as the warmth built in him, pleasure raising in his body “after you come on my fingers” the growl of the alpha's voice made Arthur shiver “do you want me to fuck you? Knot you”

Arthur keened, mouth falling open as the pleasure built in his belly, his knees lifting and toes curling into the bed “breed you?" Arthur jerked, clenching around John’s fingers, and tossing his head back, body arching as he came.

The pleasure made his body burn but it wasn’t all that he wanted, he still ached for more, ached for a knot, ached for john.

“Arthur?” john had stopped and was looking at him, voice tented with concern but Arthur didn’t care, blindly reaching out and pulling the alpha down in a slick and hungry kiss, opening his eyes as they parted to look at the heat in his face.

John was panting slightly, face flushed and eyes darkened with lust, his hair tangled in Arthur’s fingers, the omega rumbled slightly, almost purring and brought their bodies close together rubbing his cheek against John’s for a moment before speaking “knot me" against the youngers ear.

John’s growl shook his body and he pulled away, leaving Arthur mildly distressed until he saw the alpha leaving the bed and shoving off his pants, turning back to stare at Arthur with a heated expression.

A distant part of his mind, under the fog of his heat, admired the picture he made, the strong lines of his body, filled out with age from his gawky younger years, and his cock hanging heavily between his legs.

Without thinking as the alpha came closer, he turned over lifting his ass into the air and pressing his face into the pillow, presenting for the alpha.

He’d never done that before, not even with.

The thought was cut off by a low growl, John kneeling on the bed and nipping at Arthur’s shoulder, reaching a hand out to sink his fingers back into Arthur’s heat, making the omega whine as slick dripped down his legs, it felt good but it wasn’t what he wanted, wasn’t what the alpha said he would do.

The fog in Arthur's mind thickened, beyond a point it had ever been before, his body trembling under the alpha’s hands and lips as he kissed along Arthur’s spine.

“Easy love" the alpha soothed but Arthur didn’t want easy, he wanted to be mated, tired of waiting as his heat burned through his body.

He almost sobbed when something blunt and hot pressed against his opening, the fingers leaving him empty for only a moment before the alpha’s cock started to push inside.

Arthur moaned, relishing each slow inch as the length seated itself inside him, his body humming as it hadn’t for years. Not since the alpha had left all that time ago.

Hips pressed snug against his own the alpha leaned over him, nuzzling that spot at the nape of his neck that hummed with warm pleasure, sucking at it. When he felt teeth, he hissed a hand shooting back to grab a hand full of dark hair and yank.

“Don’t" he growled and heard a huff, felt the alpha muzzle his arm “I ain’t gonna claim ya" he said, voice soothing, calming the panic/anger that had settled in Arthur’s chest.

“Trust me" he murmured, almost a purr before rocking his hips and Arthur’s eyes fluttered back shut, moaning quietly and fingers clenching in the other's hair before going slack, falling back to the bed as he pressed his face into his other arm.

Rumbling in encouragement the alpha returned to nibbling at Arthur’s neck, kissing and licking at the spot as his thrusts sped up and grew stronger, Arthur moaning and rocking his hips back to meet him.

The alpha’s arm wrapped around his middle, hand flat on his belly, pulling him closer as Arthurs body warmed with pleasure, the heat building inside of him with each thrust “fuck" he whined as the alpha's teeth sank into his shoulder, marking him away from his nape.

He tilted his hips, just enough that this thrust was harder and rocked him forward, the alpha rumbling in approval before returning to sucking marks into Arthur’s skin before burying his head against Arthur’s hair, inhaling deeply “you smell so good" he growled and Arthur keened again, pressing his burning face against his arm as his back arched.

“Don’t hide from me" he growled, sinking his teeth back into Arthur’s shoulder, nipping in displeasure and making him whine before turning his face, opening fuzzy eyes to glance back at the figure hovering over him.

The alpha seemed pleased by this, flipping dark strands of hair from his face before bending down, one hand on Arthur’s face to encourage him to turn it a bit further into a kiss.

Lips sliding together and teeth biting at each other until Arthur had to pull away, gasping against the blankets and clenching around the alpha, just barely feeling the beginning of the other's knot forming, stretching him just a bit further with every thrust.

The alpha pressed his face against his nape again and Arthur whined as the heat became overpowering “please, please" he chanted, almost begged as his body trembled, the slick slap of their flesh loud in the still air of the cabin as Arthur leaked more, slick dripping onto the bed and covering their thighs.

“Oh God yes" he moaned as the pleasure coiled in his belly, legs flexing and toes curling “almost, almost" he panted and then cried out, fingers digging into the sheets as he came again, inside’s fluttering around the alpha who growled and set his teeth against Arthur's nape.

Only the trust in him prevented Arthur from striking out at the alpha for it even as his body shook with his orgasm and collapsed to the bed, held up only by the others hand on his belly.

The alpha was well deserving of the trust, teeth digging into his nape and making his blood sing but not breaking the skin.

Not claiming him.

Moaning weakly against the pillow he felt the alpha shuttering, knot swelling and strokes shortening so it didn’t slip out, grinding now more than thrusting before going still growling as his cock twitched, knot locking them together as he filled Arthur with warmth.

“Alpha" he moaned, body trembling with another smaller orgasm before going completely slack, the alpha inhaling sharply against the back of his neck before lowering himself to Arthur’s back.

He was heavy but Arthur didn’t mind it, enjoyed being pressed into the mattress as he caught his breath, the alpha panting against his throat.

Arthur hummed when he kissed it, part of the fuzz leaving his mind at being properly knotted again after so many heats alone.

“Am I crushing you?” the alpha asked, and Arthur just hummed again, before the alphas arm, still around his belly, tightened, slowly rolling them so they laid on their sides.

His knot still tugged at Arthur though, making him whine tiredly body not quite able to handle the pleasure of it after coming again, his nerves over sensitive.

The hand on his belly started rubbing him, gently soothing across his skin as the alpha nuzzled the back of his head in apology.

Huffing his body relaxed and he started to doze, tired and craving a nap now that part of his heat had been sated.

He stirred only when the alpha shifted, knot deflating and slipping out of him, slick and spend dripping down his leg.

The body behind his own shifted to sit up, hand sliding around Arthur’s knee and encouraging him to lift his leg, making him whine as he felt more dribble out of himself.

The whine turned into a whimper when the alphas fingers trailed through it, pressing it back inside of him.

He heard a low chuckle before the hand left him, putting his leg back down and encouraging Arthur to turn onto his back.

Moving slowly, he did, pressing his thighs together and shuttering before squinting his eyes open.

The alpha, no, his name was john was leaning over him, hair tucked behind his ears and face soft in a way that Arthur wanted to remember “you alright" he asked bending down to kiss Arthur who closed his eyes again, humming into the kiss.

Sleep was tugging at him, encouraging him to rest while he could but john nudged him again “Arthur?” His name sounded amused but also questioning and he remembered John had asked a question.

“Fine" he rumbled, close to a purr, and heard john chuckle at the slow answer before nudging his jaw “rest" he breathed and Arthur hummed again, inhaling before sighing quietly, relaxing into the bed.

As he dozed, he felt john clean him, the damp cloth gentle as it wiped away the mess on and between his legs.

He felt like telling him not to bother, that it was pointless, but the simple gesture felt too good, body vibrating with a sound of approval

~

He didn’t sleep for long, an hour at most before the heat grew strong again, john mating him again and leaving him trembling before it receded enough for him to think clearly again.

Or at least clearly enough, not that it meant much with as weak as his body was.

John was sitting in front of him, his pants pulled on but unbuttoned watching as Arthur drank deeply from the canteen he’d offered “hungry?” john questioned after he stopped and Arthur shook his head, curling up slightly under the blanket, silence falling until John tilted his head.

“What?” he questioned, and Arthur opened his eyes again, squinting fuzzily up at john before opening his mouth “ya said I smelt good" he mumbled slowly, and john nodded “I did" he confirmed.

Arthur’s eyes flicked to the opposing wall, blinking for a minute before speaking again.

“What do I smell like?” he was curious, he wasn’t able to smell himself and he wondered if he had a sweet and flowery scent like other omega’s he’d met in towns.

John chuckled and Arthur frowned, about to tell the younger to forget about it and fuck off before john was ducking his head pressing his nose against the side of Arthur’s throat and breathing deeply, nuzzling for a moment before shifting just slightly away.

“You smell like a campfire” He said quietly, eyes closed as he concentrated “warm, and heavy, with a sweet undertone, like burning maple, it's comforting” he trailed off slightly “inviting” He mumbled before opening his eyes.

It looked almost like he wanted to say something else, but he held it back, instead nuzzling Arthur again who sighed quietly and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling while he had lucidity to him.

~

The second day started with Arthur whining, insides cramping until john pressed against his back, mating him slowly while sucking marks into his shoulders and throat, easing him back to sleep afterwards.

The fourth time they mated his legs started to cramp, body aching in a way that was stronger than the heat. John nuzzled him through it, massaging his legs and making him relax, managing to get him to eat something after by sitting with his back against the wall, carving slices from and apple and offering them.

Arthur turned down more than he ate, stomach flopping in a way that he didn’t trust his hunger, but he did bite a few of them, the crisp taste of the apple pleasant on his tongue, nearly as much as nuzzling against johns hip.

In that moment things were peaceful, his body aching but craving physical contact in a way he didn’t allow himself out of heat, it was nice.

The sixth and last time they mated was that afternoon, Arthur straddling John's lap, rocking his hips, grinding against the length inside him, and this time after they came, after they were tied together, most of the fog left his body.

He blinked against John's shoulder with a tired clarity he hadn’t had since the previous morning and he was glad for it, his heat finally leaving him, wrung out and exhausted, panting against johns shoulder who was sliding a hand up and down his back, soothing, comforting.

It made him shiver and then gasp softly as john shifted inside of him, a spark of pleasure verging on pain shuttering through him until they were no longer tied together, and Arthur could roll over, collapsing onto the bed in a tired heap.

“I need to bathe” he mumbled, pressing a hand against his face and john chuckled “this a moment of clarity or are you back?” Arthur peeked through his fingers to look up at John’s tired expression.

His skin was sweaty, and his hair was tangled more than usual, unsurprising, heats went easy for omegas, but they were especially tiring for alphas who didn’t have a constant low thrum of adrenaline humming through their systems.

Blinking slowly and dropping his hand over his chest he hummed “yes” he muttered in reply, eyes closing and heard john snort before feeling him settling onto the bed laying on his chest and hugging the pillow to himself.

Arthur saw this and smiled sleepily despite himself before shifting and draping himself over the younger's back. John made a disgruntled noise as Arthur's weight settled on top of him but then just sighed, too tired to argue it.

He was glad, as the heat left his body, he was growing chilled and john was especially warm.

~

They both slept for the rest of the day, excluding a short time in which john managed to help him get cleaned up and choke down some water, and didn’t truly wake until the next afternoon.

Arthur's body ached and he was hungry, starving actually, but he was also satisfied, his mind clear enough he didn’t have to search for his thoughts, they actually came looking for him.

The gang was probably wondering what happened to them, Dutch wondering if a bear might have actually eaten them, the time for those jobs was getting close and he was so glad his heat was shorter than usual, even with an alpha’s help.

Sitting up in the bed he saw john still asleep, hugging the pillow and his beck raising and falling with his breaths.

He looked oddly peaceful, handsome even, and Arthur kind of wanted to press his face against the back of his neck, nuzzle and nip at him until he woke up but he shook his head, blaming in on the last tendrils of heat in his system even though it had left him the previous day, and slowly rose from the bed.

Arthur's legs were shaky, still recovering from the exertion but he shook it off, they had lingered long enough.

He found their saddles sitting neatly against the wall and pulled on the clean jeans he had packed, getting dressed slowly before turning to the fire, mouth watering at the thought of coffee so he made some, crouching by the fire and chewing on some jerky to fend off the pangs of hunger.

After they returned to camp, he didn’t care how bad Pearson’s stew tasted he would probably eat an entire pot of it.

The smell of coffee roused john who grunted grumpily, getting up from the bed to wander over and wiggle and hang for a cup of it, amusing Arthur who refilled his own cup before handing it over.

The young alpha hummed happily, crossing his legs and taking a sip before his face scrunched up “ya always make it strong” he muttered and Arthur snorted nudging the side of the youngers head “ya can give it back” he said and chuckled when the younger leaned away, curling around the lightly steaming cup and glaring at him through his hair.

Shaking his head, he rose to his feet, silently padding toward his boots to pull them on, not focusing on the fondness in his chest.

“get dressed” he said while bending over to pick up his saddle “got work to do” he head john mutter as he left the cabin, spotting their horses grazing nearby and clicking his tongue, boa lifting her head and trotting toward him happily.

Setting the saddle onto her back and paused for a moment, breathing deeply, and enjoying the crisp scent before sighing, it was the beginning of April, spring was coming, and he couldn’t wait for it.

It was going to be a good season.

~

As they left the cabin, he caught john glancing back and chewed on his lip for a moment before sighing and shifting in the saddle “hey” john looked at him, brows lifting and squinting against the sunlight.

The younger man really needed to find a new hat.

“thank you, for” Arthur tilted his head toward the cabin “back there” he saw johns lips quirk and turned away “just know this don’t change nothin” he looked at the road in front of them “I’s still sore at ya”

John sighed “no one holds a grudge like a Morgan” he muttered before kicking his horse into a trot that matched boa’s “what would it of changed, you’re a stubborn asshole, even though I said I’s sorry, several times”

He sounded annoyed and Arthur glanced at him, the side of his mouth tugging down, and the warmth of the cabin forgotten “sorry don’t mean shit when ya ain’t said why ya left in the first place”

Brown eyes turned toward him and locked with his own and Arthur didn’t want to think about what he saw in the other man’s eyes “I had my reasons” he said lowly and Arthur huffed, shaking his head and returning his eyes to the road.

“ain’t nothings changed” he said in mild annoyance, kicking boa into a lope to get back to camp quicker.

Little did he know that everything had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> again this is a series that will follow part of the game so there might be spoilers later on but they will be tagged in the notes. I also don't plan on posting part 2 anytime soon because it's unfinished and I really need to work on my other stuff.
> 
> however, feel free to ask me any questions on my Tumblr or in the comments below and ill do my best to answer them!
> 
> however, and most importantly, I hope you enjoyed this!  
> RD


End file.
